


even when

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, POV Derek, Post-Coital, Secret Relationship, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, making it official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles let out a guttural moan before slumping down on the bed on his back, his left leg still slung over Derek's. The only sound that Derek could hear was their harsh panting echoing in the loft as they tried to catch their breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even when

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to get my writing back on track I'm writing what, in my head, are scenes inspired by a set of Someecards I came across. This one is inspired by [this one](https://i.imgur.com/KLbqI2b.png). They're going to be fairly short, relatively plot-free ficlets so the likelihood of them being continued is small.

Stiles let out a guttural moan before slumping down on the bed on his back, his left leg still slung over Derek's. The only sound that Derek could hear was their harsh panting echoing in the loft as they tried to catch their breath.

Derek felt sticky and sweaty, covered in fluids basically from head to toe as a testament to how vigorous their encounter was this time. He dragged a hand through his damp hair and made a face.

"You came in my hair," Derek said roughly, his voice raspier than usual from having Stiles' cock down his throat and the growls Stiles wrenched from him in the moments he felt most vulnerable.

"I was aiming for the headboard," Stiles replied, sounding disappointed. Derek just snorted and wiped his hand on Stiles' chest. Stiles didn't protest, proving his exhaustion and instead let his head roll to look over at Derek.

"You need to get a bedroom with a door."

Derek dropped his hand to Stiles' leg, still crossed over his own, and started stroking it idly as he frowned. "Why?"

Stiles waved a finger in the air. "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to cover the scents. Scott's already asked why I smell more and more like you."

"What do you tell him?" Derek asked, trying to hide the uncertainty in his tone. Stiles shrugged in lieu of a verbal response and Derek couldn't help but feel the heft of disappointment that thudded into the pit of his stomach.

"I'll get a candle or something," he grumbled and started to get up by pushing Stiles' leg off him. Stiles inhaled sharply and moved quicker than Derek gave him credit for, throwing himself on top of Derek and pinning him to the bed. Stiles straddled Derek's hips and pushed his shoulders to the mattress with a hand on each side of his chest.

 Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Round two already?"

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and scrunched his face up like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Derek prodded him, confused by Stiles' uncharacteristic silence. He still didn't say anything and Derek was getting impatient so he tried to move again but Stiles forced him back down.

"This wasn't supposed to mean anything," Stiles finally blurted out. 

Derek, feeling like Stiles punched him in the gut with those words, nodded dumbly. "Right."

"No! You're such an _idiot_ ," Stiles continued.

"Your dirty talk needs work," Derek deadpanned.

"Fuck you," Stiles replied without any malice. "I want to tell Scott."

Derek shook his head, trying to work through the mental whiplash he was experiencing. "What are you saying, Stiles? You're usually better with words than this."

"I think about you even when I'm not horny," Stiles finally revealed, looking as confused as Derek felt. "I was getting groceries and when I went through the cereal aisle I wondered what kind you'd eat at my place. You've never been there, but I wanted to buy you cereal. And at work last week a co-worker asked me to her party next weekend. Said I could bring a plus one and I immediately wanted to text you to see if you were free." Stiles looked up, staring into seemingly nothing before declaring, "I wanna bring you as my plus one."

Derek fought to keep the grin off his lips and sort of succeeded. When Stiles looked down warily he saw the corners of Derek's mouth fighting their way up and he seemed to relax, easing up from his position holding Derek down.

 Derek seized the opportunity and flipped them over in bed so Stiles was under him, automatically spreading his legs to fit Derek there more comfortably. He kissed Stiles lightly, almost chastely considering their positions.

When Derek pulled back so he could look in Stiles' eyes he replied, "I want to be your plus one."

Stiles nodded decisively once before shifting his hips and arching up against Derek. 

"Good," he said, already breathy. "But right now I _am_ horny so fuck me again."


End file.
